celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Luxord
Background Luxord is one of the Nobodies also known as the "Gambler of Fate". He controls the Gambler Nobodies, can transform Sora into a card or a die, and uses a deck of cards called "Fair Game" as offensive and defensive weapons. Luxord also has power over time, which he uses to force his opponents to play timed games. Luxord first appears in Kingdom Hearts II, revealing himself at Port Royal where he revives the curse of the Aztec gold. For amusement, he has Jack Sparrow cursed as well. Sora later frees Jack from the curse, but Luxord escapes without fighting Sora and his party. At the World That Never Was, Luxord traps Sora's companions in his cards, leaving Sora to fight alone in a game-like battle. Sora, however, defeats him and Luxord fades into darkness. Involvement Awakening in the Multiverse was rather unusual for the Gambler, he thought it would be best to join with the other Nobodies in the search for their hearts. After learning that Roxas had control over the Nobodies and created others Luxord grew a little weary of the thought of Roxas building an army only to try and correct the problems. But it wasn't long after that that Luxord gained a partial heart created just for him. He spent some time getting to know the heroes but none of them caught his fancy. The only person that Luxord began to like and understand was Mouse. It wasn't until after the refreshing wave that revamped the Multiverse and Luxord was once more the Gambler of Fate and a Nobody. During his time in the Multiverse Luxord tried to erode the will of many lost Nobodies. Trying to force them to join him in his cause of forgetting the light and their hearts. Succumbing to the darkness was his greatest idea after all, and when he finally did the Nobody gained a power which no one could believe. He tried to turn Ratchet by using the dark training he'd gained from Gouki. It failed but it taught Luxord to use the fears of others to gain their trust or respect. Omithix was Luxord's next target, faulted for being created by Sion (Nixos), she longed to be whole again but Nixos wouldn't, couldn't. He was more worried about Xitanna, Tifa Lockheart's Nobody. Luxord used this to gain the woman's trust. Showing her the strength that came with the darkness and having her do his bidding. After the redemption of Roxas and the Nobodies that followed him, Luxord was alone, Zexion left the Multiverse and the Gambler was alone with two new allies who wished for the same thing he did, chaos. This brought on the creation of the Harbingers of Caligousness (The Bringers of Darkness). Kefka, Xehanort's Heartless, and Luxord brought turmoil to the Multiverse, attacking and destroying Factions. Their combined strength was unimaginable and the aftermath was greater than any villain before created. The three seemed unstoppable until something from the core rotted away. Kefka and Luxord were quick to act and only thought of what they could gain by doing what needed be done. Ansem was more of a wait and watch then attack, this brought along jealousy and feelings of betrayal. Before too long Ansem and Kefka were battling with each other which led to the trio disbanding and losing contact. Every once in a while Kefka and Luxord would team up to create turmoil and deliver panic but it only lasted so long. Kefka do was destroyed and left the Multiverse. Now the Nobody wanders the Multiverse looking for opportunities to strengthen his power, As of now he is cohorts with the Dread Lord Mephistopheles but trying to gain access into Ganondorf's ranks. To gain entry into Ganondorf's ranks, Luxord was tasked with the mission of gaining control over the Great Sea. Upon beginning the mission with Xaldin, Xaldin has slowly faded into the background leaving the work upon the Gambler to complete. After acquiring the first token, Luxord returned to his Lord's halls to speak with matters that concerned him. He knew that Mephistopheles reign would only be for so long before he was struck down and Luxord didn't wish the same fate for him. So Luxord met with Lord Ganondorf an told him of a coin that was once bestowed upon the Gambler with the intent of bringing the Dread Lord Mephistopheles to his aid, he told Ganondorf this not to strike fear and give Luxord a hand up among his ranking but for an accord. Luxord knew the feelings between both the Lord of Midnight and the Lord of Despair. The topic of discussion between the two was the use of the coin during a tournament of sorts. To lure all those that apposed the walls of Midnight and bring their deceit to light. Luxord talked Ganondorf into holding a tournament which would grant the victor a prize in the end, at first the Lord was questioning of the thought, declaring it would be foolish to bring enemies into their fortress but Luxord led him to his destination. He told the Lord of Midnight that with the promise of rewarding the powerful, not entering his own minions in the tournament but the others would show trust and loyalty. To up-hold a would be treaty with the good and bad among the universe for a just cause. To each his own. After the granting of the champion, the champion along with Ganondorf and those of the Lords would summon Mephistopheles to face the victor and Ganondorf's armies. One condition was made however, during the contest should Terra arrive, the redeemed Xehanort's Heartless, Luxord was to battle him and put an end to his quest for redemption. During his travels and investigations of other factions it would appear as if Luxord has stumbled upon an interesting child. While snooping around and trying to gather information on the Noblisse Oblige, the Gambler stumbled upon a child with control over the darkness. Not having to succumb to the darkness but having such control interested the Gambler. This girl could be the key to regaining lost power or finding new strengths to be had. With Florina and a disguised Amaterasu, Luxord now has three women standing between his desire. He wants the girl, to push her to using her powers far beyond that of which she can control now. Unlocking her true potential and using her to make him the strongest and last living Nobody. The only thing stopping him? The girl's mother, Florina and Amaterasu. It would seem only time will tell what will come of the young girl. Powers and Capabilities Luxord's basic strategy is that which goes back to modern warfare. He uses his control of space and time to move quickly, too quickly for most. His attacks not only have exceptional power behind them but most of them drain the opponent of their speed and can stop them dead in their tracks. It helps the Nobody gain the upper hand in defeating those weaker and\or stronger than him. He has an obscene amount of vitals which he uses to withstand many attacks and deal strong attacks that others can't withstand. Quotes *"Let's just skip the formalities!" *"Would you like to play a game?" *"The darkness is in all of your hearts." *"It seems your time is running out." Trivia See also * Link External links * Luxord's Casino (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters